


In Your Arms Again

by lethalbanana



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Eventual Sex, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sloppy Makeouts, Spoilers, Spoilers up to Episode 66, includes all live recordings, no_tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethalbanana/pseuds/lethalbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil Palmer has seven days of vacation and desperately wants to spend these days in the dog park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entering the Park

  
Cecil Palmer has seven days of vacation and desperately wants to spend these days in the dog park.  
  
Walking to the dog park isn’t necessarily difficult. Discussing the dog park safely is slightly more complicated but still reasonable to accomplish. But entering the park…this presented itself to be a real challenge. Especially since it’s not really clear where the entrance to the Dog Park is or how many hooded figures are near the park at any given time. Also, announcing such plans on live radio doesn’t exactly help in breaking municipal park rules and regulation. But still, Cecil was determined to risk it all for on the other side of that tall hedge was a man with perfect hair and a lab coat that Cecil was incredibly anxious to see.  
  
The first attempt occurred following Cecil’s final broadcast of the week. His vacation had officially begun. Unfortunately, the Community Calendar had other plans and that same Friday was also Buddy System Awareness Day. Thus requiring all citizens of Nightvale to spend 12 consecutive hours with their pre-assigned buddy.  
  
The second attempt began the following morning after the street cleaning. It was a near success. until Cecil bumped into a hooded figure disguised as a fire hydrant and completely destroyed the figure’s new Candy Crush high score.  
  
Everyone knows the third time never works out so this attempt was immediately abandoned before it began, as is protocol.  
  
Cecil desperately tried climbing the hedges surrounding the Dog Park but the Sheriff’s Secret Police would shout at him from their helicopters and his knapsack kept catching on the rapidly growing branches.  
  
Distraught his vacation days would go to waste he absent mindedly wandered through town, racking his brain for a new plan. Without realizing Cecil slowly entered the Whispering Forest. Secretly this was a good thing as he really needed a bit of a confidence boost. Cecil was concerned Tully hadn’t done his best at his last haircut.  
  
_“Ceeecillll your eyes really match the early void toniiiight”_  
  
_“Cecil, have you been working out?  Your calves look excellent”_  
  
_“What lovely shoes Cecil, are they new? They look very expensive!! Did you use a coupon?”_  
  
Could the seductive whispers of such amiable trees not even lift such low spirits tonight?  
  
Cecil’s gaze stuck in the dirt, kicking any rock or meteorite in his path wandered deeper and deeper into the Whispering Forest.  His knapsack hanging lower and lower on his back. Slowly hope began to fade and he feared he’d never see his Carlos again. Hoping for one these kind remarks to sink in and give him the boost he needed to enter the unknown vastness of a barren wasteland.  
  
_“Cecil, your nail beds are truly superb”_  
  
Cecil though of his not-so-perfect Carlos. Perfection being lost day one of moving in together and seeing his attempt at making abed and home decor. Although  seeing his imperfections is what had brought them closer together. Small flaws had transformed his distant idol worship and brought real love into his heart of this fascinating man. A smile slowly crossed his lips as he recalled their first date. The excitement in Carlos’s eyes as they did their first experiment together at the edge of this very forest. Cecil couldn’t remember a single word of the conversation but would never forget how his eyes shined. Filled to the brim adventure and curiosity in the world around him and even of Cecil himself.. It warmed him to the core. Cecil would do anything to see that look again, to feel his hand in his. The soft press of soft warm lips against his own…  
  
**THUNK**  
  
Cecil spun around. Had the figures tracked him? Did they even venture this far from the dog park? Cecil spun, quickly searching desperately for his tracker. Praying for forgiveness and a brief re-education.  
  
“Faceless old woman? Is that you?” Cecil's voice cracking to the suddenly silent forest.  
  
 “I…I told you I didn’t change the Netflix password. It ends with a lowercase L, not a one.”  
  
After a few minutes of stillness Cecil slowly turned to continue on his way only to see an old oak door blocking his path. The door didn’t appear to connect to anything. Standing on it’s own in a small clearing in the woods. The door was dark in color with an aged brass knob. Slowly Cecil circled the door giving it various suspicious expressions and low growls, but there was no response.  Cecil slowly approached the door.  
  
**(Quietly knocks)**  
  
“Hel..Hello?”  Shouted Cecil with no response  
  
**(Quietly Knocks)**  
  
Continued lack of response.  
  
Cecil placed his ear against door. He heard a distant rumbling but no sounds of human or sentient life. Taking a deep breath he grasped the brass knob and slowly turned.  
  



	2. The Lonely Desert

Intense heat and the brightest sunlight he had ever encountered quickly overtook Cecil. He dropped to his knees and covered his watering eyes.  He fumbled in his knapsack for sunglasses, and quickly smashed them onto his face. It Slowly the burn faded and his eyes adjusted. He turned to see the door he came through only see to see a vast barren wasteland. It was void of any type of wood doors, let alone oak. There were no structures or natural land marks of any kind.  Just a continuous flat sandy plane. Hopes raising, Cecil felt he might have at last found his way into the dog park. He dug through his bag to searching his fur trimmed sun hat and glow in the dark sun block.  
  
Since there was nothing to guide him he simply started walking in a random direction. Carlos’s directions were … vague as to how to exactly find him. He had told him to search for a “mountain”. This was particularly difficult since “mountains” don’t in fact exist. Carlos had told him he had set a large number of alarms that would signal him or the tribe of any other lost wanderers within this large terrifying municipal park. Every step would bring him closer and closer to his long lost (not lost, away studying) lover. Any minute Carlos would be on the horizon!  
  
 **(Indiscernible amount of time later)**  
  
Cecil walked and walked, feeling as though on a treadmill as the scenery never seemed to change and the sun had barely moved in any direction since the beginning of his journey. Cecil feared for his rapidly decreasing water supply. He feared he might have entered the wrong municipal park after all. But worst of all Cecil feared Carlos wasn’t real. That he had never been or would ever be, real. That Nightvale wasn’t real.  That nothing has ever been or would ever be real.

  
Carlos had mentioned in his scientific research that time was weird. Not only were clocks and not time not real In Nightvale but even more so in this desert other-world. That time could shoot forward and back. A minute could feel like a second or a decade. On and on he marched. Desperately searching for any change in his route, anything new or different to look at. An insect, a gust of wind. Cecil longed for shade almost has much as he longed for Carlos.

  
He stared up to the cloudless aquamarine sky. He slumped to his knees, feeling physically and emotionally exhausted. Why did it have to be this way? Why did Carlos have to be so brave that fateful day 1 year ago? Why couldn’t he just. Come. Home?! Sure this place may have scientifically fascinating aspects, but Nightvale doesn’t? It had been scientifically fascinating for him and a team of scientists to move there before! In Nightvale he could have both Science & Cecil. (Not to mention, oh you know, housing, running water and helpful government spies to keep you safe) What could this place possibly have that Nightvale didn’t? How did Carlos ever get him to agree to come here in the first place?

  
_“Great! So, I’ll let you know when I figure out exactly how to get you here. Ugh, I cannot wait to see you in person again.”  Carlos exasperated_

  
_“Me neither!” Replied Cecil_

  
_“Cannot wait. Cannot.”_

  
_“Oh, ok! Me neither!”_

  
_“It’s gonna be good.”_  
  
“It better be good after all this. ” mumbled Cecil. Staring into has chapped sand filled hands.  
  
“Don’t worry Cecil, it will be”  Spoke a quiet voice behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter! Much more to come. ;) Criticism/comments welcome!


	3. Lost and Found or Found but still lost?

Cecil sat in a stunned silence as he slowly recognized that caramel tone.  
  
“CARLOS?” Exasperated Cecil as he sprang to his feet and turned to a see a man with perfect hair and a tattered business casual lab coat.  
  
Cecil ran to Carlos, one arm snaked around his waist while the other buried itself in his perfect locks. Tears threatened Cecil’s eyes but he managed to keep them at bay. Keep it together, don’t fall apart now thought Cecil.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re here” Carlos whispered into Cecil’s neck.  
  
“I can’t believe I finally found you, I thought I would wander, lost in this desert forever.”  
  
“ I’d never let that happen, I wouldn’t let you come here if I didn’t have a way to find you.”  
  
Cecil pulled back and looked into Carlos’s eyes, raising his hand to caress his cheek.  
  
“I know”  
  
Cecil leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Carlos, unmoving and drinking in the moment. Reveling in this simple contact. After a few moments Carlos brought his hands around Cecil’s neck and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss. He pressed his tongue into Cecil’s mouth, exploring what was once so familiar. Breathing new life into memories he had visited so often this past lonely year. Cecil felt his heart pounding, trying to pull Carlos in as close as possible.  Hands lightly teasing at them hem of his shirt. Slowly the kiss slowed to a few gentle pecks. The two slowly drifted apart, staring warmly into the other’s eyes.  
  
“Come on Cecil, let’s get out of the sun and find some shade.” Carlos said breathily, pulse still racing.  
  
“Shade? Where? I haven’t see anything since I came here! No trees, or helicopters. Nothing!  “  
  
“You need to walk in the opposite direction as the day’s rock pattern, or you end up walking a loop. Come on, this way” Carlos grabbed his hand pulled him in the correct direction, cross referencing the mineral guide in his pocket.  
   
While zig zagging in a confusing and seemingly random pattern they two finally came upon a camp surrounding a very large… rock formation with a complex series of cave openings. Large men in tribal clothing meandering about doing various tasks and small jobs.  
  
“I told you mountains are real Cecil”  
  
“Not this again” Groaned Cecil “It’s clear just a large rock formation”  
  
They walked to a  cave on the outer edge of the formation with a small opening and large overhang.  Walking in to the cave Cecil removed his sunglasses to finally got a glimpse of the world Carlos had lived in this past year.

  
In the roof of the cave there were multiple small holes letting in narrow beams of light. A make shift lab dominated the space. It was pieced together from things thrown over the wall of the dog park. A large table made from scrap pieces of wood was covered in bottles of assorted shapes and sizes filled with different colored liquids. A car battery hooked up to various small appliances and outdated computer parts was held together with rope and alive numerous blinking lights. Long equations written on abandoned Thai food flyers. There was a small forgotten alcove with a make shift bed. It was clear this past year Science had consumed Carlos’s life.  
  
Cecil removed his hat, dropped his bag down and slumped down on to a nearby crate filled with exhaustion from his journey. Resting his head against the cool stone wall. He looked up the side of the wall and onto the ceiling. There were additional long complex equations and notes carved into the walls and ceiling of the cave.    
Carlos went to a nearby basket grabbing a strange fleshy fruit. It was bright red with cuts all around where thorns or needles had been crudely hacked off.  Carlos carefully cut it in half on a sharpened rock.  He offered half to Cecil.

  
"Here, you need to keep hydrated" offered Carlos.

  
Cecil smiled and grateful accepted the fruit. He bit into it and was pleasantly surprised at how juicy it was. The fruit similar to a tangerine but much more tart like a pomegranate. 

  
"I hope it's okay, we don't have many nutrient options here.."  spoke Carlos.

  
There was a growing awkwardness between them. Even though they had spoken every day it felt as though human contact had become foreign to them both. The familiarity of their kiss earlier slowly slipping away.

  
"Oh Carlos, it's delicious, thank you." Said Cecil as he quickly finished his fruit. "I can't believe how filling it is as well, I'm stuffed!"

  
"Oh that's because it is very high in gluten" Carlos spoke as he crossed to a beaker on the table, habitually checking an earlier experiment.  
Cecil jumped to his feet "WH..WHATT?"

  
Carlos quickly realized his mistake "Oh, sorry Cecil. Don't worry it's a different kind of gluten. A gluten not of this world. I've run numerous tests and it's safe for human consumption." He reassured.

  
"Oh" said Cecil as he let our a sigh of relief.  "Neat" he added.

  
Cecil stood there awkwardly across the cave.  Here he was reunited with his Carlos and now that he had finally made it and there was nothing better to say except "neat"?  This moment, this cave, this world was all wrong. It wasn't like their apartment.  It was Carlos’s lab with Carlos's  work in Carlos's desert otherworld. How did Cecil fit into this place with Carlos?  Did Cecil still fit at all? Cecil was a stranger here, foreign and misplaced.

  
Carlos walked toward Cecil, pulling him into a tight hug. Pressing his head into his neck and breathing in deeply.  

  
"Oh Cecil, I'm so glad you are here.  I know it wasn't easy.  Thank you."

  
Cecil returned the hug,  wrapping his arms around his waist tightly. "Nothing could stop me from getting to you, Carlos. I'm so happy you're okay and here with me."  
  
Without warning a loud rumbling began and the ground began to shake. It felt different then the standard government issued earthquakes. It felt like standing next to a speaker playing bass loud enough to rattle bones. The bottles on the tables clanged as sand fell through the light holes in the ceiling.

  
 "C..Carlos? What do we do? " Stuttered Cecil.

  
"Science" replied Carlos as while raising his index figure and giving a wild grin. He let go of Cecil, their closeness from a moment ago forgotten. Carlos darted out the door, grabbing some equipment off the table as he went.

  
Cecil stood where Carlos left him. Not sure what to do. There was no standard protocol to follow, no secret police to shout orders or even alcohol to drink and forget. Reunited but already alone again.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst but at least it's a longer chapter? Once again long time reader, first time writer! Constructive criticism or any tips welcome! I'll be updating every few days until it's complete.


	4. Science is Fun

Before Cecil could decide what to do Carlos ran back in. "C'mon, you're going to miss it!!" Shouted Carlos over the rumbling. He grabbed Cecil's hand and quickly yanked him outside.  
  
Cecil braced himself for the intense sunlight but as he left the cave the brightness never came. He blinked slowly, trying to figure out was wrong with his surroundings other than reduction of the harsh sunlight.  Nothing seemed out of place, the rumbling continued but it was more of a strong vibration rather than an earthquake so there were no toppling structures or cracks in the earth. He looked up to the sky and then realized it was light grey instead of the bright aquamarine from earlier. He rubbed his and then looked to the ground, earlier it was a burnt orange but again the color had been changed to a dark grey. The cacti, the rocks even his skin and clothes had all turned to various shades of muted grey. It was if all the color in the world had been drained leaving nothing in it’s wake.  
  
Carlos was standing a few feet away, fumbling with a small machine with a long antenna. As suddenly as the rumbling began, it stopped.  The wasteland suddenly silent and void of color making it seem more barren then ever before. Carlos spun around and looked at Cecil with great curiosity.  
  
“Cecil, what do you see? ” Carlos questioned urgently.  
  
“Well, it’s hard to describe” Cecil started. He was worried he might give the wrong answer. “Everything looks..you know..a bit different..you know..” Pausing "Scientifically speaking that is..of course " he trailed off  
  
Carlos nodded his head rapidly. Rapidly scratching notes on the back of an old menu from Big Ricco’s Pizza.  “Please, go on” urged Carlos.  
  
“Well…I mean I’m not a scientist. Or a painter..or much of an outdoorsman…” Cecil hesitated. “Buuut it kind of, sort of looks like there isn’t any..you know.. color”  Cecil responded, praying he didn't sound ridiculous.  
  
“So, just to clarify, do you see any colors, any at all? Even faintly?” Questioned Carlos  
  
“Er..no. Nothing. Just muted greys” Cecil said while re-scanning his surroundings as to double check his answer. "But it's all quite er lovely Carlos" Quickly adding in casehe might offend him   
  
“But you did see colors when you arrived? Before the rumbling began?” Probed Carlos.  
  
“Yes, yes, I could see it all until I left the cave a moment ago” Cecil replied.  
  
“Isn’t it fascinating?” Shouted with excitement. Carlos jumping a little in the air with excitement. ”Every time the rumbling begins color slowly drains away. I’ve climbed as high as possible, walked throughout the desert and observed from every possible angle but the color still disappears. It returns after awhile, depending on the length of the rumbling. I’ve invented a device to measure light waves and color spectrum and according to my machine the color is still there, we just can’t see it.”  
  
Cecil nodded along, drinking in every word but worried how this information would affect his outfit choices during his stay. “Wow, that’s um very interesting Carlos, has it always been this way? Ever since the first time you felt the rumbling?” Cecil asked, falling into his familiar journalist interview routine.  
  
“No actually, originally it was just one or two colors fading but now it’s everything almost instantaneously. But the fact that all of the colors immediately disappeared for you instead of gradually losing individual colors over time is simply remarkable. It proves it must be something in the environment slowly building, rather then slow change in inhabitants eyesight while residing here.” Carlos disclosed.  
  
Cecil rubbed his hand up his arm, the sun was finally setting the temperature was dropping quickly. Carlos stopped with his machine and notes and stared at Cecil for a long moment. Slowly dragging his eyes up and down Cecil’s body, as though seeing him for the first time. He noticed the gesture and grabbed Cecil’s hand as they walked back towards the cave. Cecil could feel the intensity of the blood pumping through Carlos’s hand. He was still pumped up from all of the scientific excitement. Cecil was also totally super excited too, after all he is so in to science.  
  
Cecil walked along, hand in hand with Carlos smiling to himself and gazing up at the void, stars just beginning to shine. He could feel Carlos’s glancing at him every few seconds, as though studying him. He’s probably just trying to figure out how I fit in to this whole color experiment thought Cecil giving a quiet sigh.  
  
When they entered the cave Cecil gave a small fake yawn, giving Carlos the opportunity to duck out to focus on his experiment while Cecil feigned sleep. Cecil knew he was much to focused on the latest development of his experiment and he would be anxious to return to work. Cecil was incredibly disappointed but Carlos’s passion for Science is what drew him to Carlos in the first place. It was no different then his own passion for radio journalism. He knew that feeling well, that rush of breaking news or high stakes interview. Although Cecil really wished that rumbling could have waited till after a few hours of ..alone time.  
  
Cecil had been lost in thought when he was suddenly thrown against the wall of the cave. Carlos had one hand over head trapping him against the wall, the other tight against his chest, he was inches from his face.  
  
“I thought I told you this was going to be good.” Carlos whispered in a low husky tone.  
  
 Before Cecil had a chance to respond he found his mouth occupied but the softest lips he had ever known. Carlos slipped his tongue into Cecil’s mouth, slowly sucking Cecil’s tongue and sliding his thigh between Cecil’s legs. Carlos kissed him with passion and desperation, built from too many lonely nights and unfulfilled fantasies. Cecil slid his hands down Carlos’s lean body grabbing tightly at his hip bones dragging him in closer. Carlos instinctively began to thrust against him, both men becoming rapidly hard from the intense contact after so long. Cecil tightened his grip on Carlos’s hips, meeting every thrust with his own.  
  
Needing to breathe Carlos broke the kiss. “Oh Cecil” he panted. He began to suck and nip at Cecil’s neck, trying to catch his breath. Pressing him harder against the wall, grinding desperately against Cecil’s thigh.  
  
Cecil grabbed at Carlos’s lab coat, shoving it off his shoulders and onto the floor as Carlos slid his hands beneath Cecil’s sweat soaked t-shirt. Reveling the slick smooth skin beneath. He tore off Cecil’s shirt and kissed his way down to his nipple, licking and sucking as Cecil began to moan.  
  
“It’s been so long” Groaned Cecil  
  
“Too long” Grunted Carlos.  
  
Cecil ripped off Carlos’s shirt and slid his hand down from Carlos’s hips, cupping his groin firmly. He leaned his lips in close to Carlos’s ear, huskily he whispered “Please Carlos, give it to me. I can’t last much longer” Then biting his earlobe as he continued to rub Carlos through his jeans.  Carlos shoved Cecil in the direction of his make shift bed, hidden in an alcove to the side of his lab. Both men fumbling to open the other’s jeans. Carlos shoved Cecil roughly on the bed and ripped off Cecil’s jeans and boxers in one swift motion.  Carlos was eyeing him hungrily.  
  
Cecil stared up at Carlos, raking in the moment. Carlos's panted softly, his jeans were unzipped and slung low around his hips, while absent mindedly holding Cecil‘s knapsack in one hand.  
When had he grabbed that? thought Cecil.  
  
Living in such a harsh environment had toned Carlos's muschles in all the right ways. Carlos had always been lean but he now had firm muscles and a dark gorgeous tan.  He dropped Cecil’s bag on to the bed with a large thunk. But Cecil didn't notice because Carlos haddropped his jeans and briefs at the same time. Carlos was rock hard and had eyes dark with lust. Cecil quickly unzipped the front pocket of his bag, handing Carlos a small tube with a wicked smile.  
  
Carlos kicked the bag away and uncapped the bottle. Still standing, he rubbed the liquid up over his fingers and down his swollen cock rolling his head back and groaning with pleasure. Slowly he leaned down and gave Cecil a deep lingering kiss. Carlos slipped a finger into Cecil and Cecil moaned at the long lost contact.  
  
“More” Cecil panted. “Please”  
  
Carlos grunted and slipped in another finger moving in and out slowly. Watching Cecil’s cock slowly beginning to drip was killing Carlos in anticipation. They both knew they wouldn’t last long. Cecil looked at Carlos and nodded, Carlos quickly slipped in a third, Cecil was so tight but soon the muscles seemed to remember and began to slightly relax.  
  
“Fuck me Carlos, please I need you. I can take it” Carlos thought Cecil still felt tight but he knew he didn’t have the strength to argue. He removed his fingers and aligned his cock with Cecil’s entrance. Gazing into Cecil’s eyes as he slowly slid himself into Cecil. Both men gave a loud moan and they finally felt complete once again. When Carlos was completely in he rested his forehead against Cecil’s.  
  
“I love you so much Cecil, I’ve missed this just you and me. Together as one. ” panted Carlos. Sweat rolling down his brow.  
  
Cecil tried to relax, taking in all of Carlos. He looked up into Carlos’s eyes and gave a slight nod. That was all Carlos needed. He began to thrust, as slowly as could manage but it was so difficult to control himself. Cecil threw his legs around Carlo’s hips and dug his nails into Carlos’s back. Trying to hold on to reality. Carlos felt desperate with lust and just wanted to pound Cecil into the ground but he had to hold it back. Carlos could feel the pressure quickly building and knew it would be over too soon. He wrapped his hand around Cecil’s cock, pumping to match his thrusts. They couldn’t hold back any longer and came together with a shout. It had been way too long. Carlos panted heavily. Head hanging down in exhaustion. After a few moments Cecil lifted Carlos' chin to match his own, giving him and slow and deep kiss. Finally kissing his nose and then forehead.  
  
Carlos’s heart beat slowly returned to normal and regretfully pulled out of Cecil. He slumped on the bed next to him. Unable to keep his eyes open. Cecil curled into Carlos’s side. Feeling exhausted and sore but better than he had felt in a long time.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned before, long time reader and first time writer. Any constructive criticism welcome! Enjoy ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Long time reader but first time writer. Constructive criticism welcome! Open to Betas!


End file.
